This invention relates to actuator mechanisms for electrical switches, and it relates especially to such mechanisms for linearly slidable switches in which the arrangement is such that the slider of a switch can execute movement in steps along a linear track.
In such switches, a linear channel-defining slot is provided and the switch contacts are shifted along the slot, by means of the slider, to occupy in turn selected positions, as defined by the mechanism governing the stepped motion, so as to establish desired electrical connections.
It is an object of this invention to provide a switch actuator mechanism which not only controls such stepped, linear movement of a slider but is also capable of actuating a separate switch by resiliently restored movement beyond an extreme step position.